


Madame King's Boudoir

by breejah



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hedonism, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgies, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: Erotica inspirations involving the characters and OCs of my choice from the movie Labyrinth. This will be a compilation of erotic one-shots I come up with that suit my fancy. This will involve multiple pairings and unusual pairings, so please avoid if you have issues with these subjects.Rated E for just about any sexual trope you can think of but will not include non-con elements.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a smut scene that wouldn’t leave my head. Inspired by a friend who gave me a prompt and it wouldn’t leave my head, so where you go. This is a F/F/M scene.

 

“Miriam? Are you sure?”

Sarah frowned, turning slightly as she glanced over the half-sewn gown in the full-length mirror against the wall. It was an unusual shade of green and dark blue velvet brocade and was quite adventurous for the upcoming fête to be held in Jareth’s name.

“Yes,” murmured her seamstress, who reached up to tug the corset more firmly against her waist, pressing the fabric down against her skin. Sarah smiled, tipping her head to the side, trying to imagine what jewels to wear. The décolletage was quite daring, she had to admit, but then she had told the woman to make a statement with the dress. When Miriam described the beading she planned to place along her corset, Sarah smiled.

“Yes, you are right...it will be perfect.” Sarah caught the seamstress’ fumbling fingertips as she straightened the fabric and made additional measurements against her bust. Amused, Sarah caught her wrists and molded them against her breasts. The seamstress’ cheeks brightened to a dark shade of pink and the woman refused to meet her gaze.

“They’re just breasts, Miriam. Aren’t you using to touching things like this?” She asked, amusement lacing her tone as she saw the visible swallow from the seamstress.

“Y-Yes, of course,” Miriam replied, her blue eyes briefly darting up to meet Sarah’s green ones. The barely hidden desire there surprised her and Sarah immediately grasped onto it, unafraid. As Miriam was about to turn away, Sarah grasped her wrists and tugged her up against her, leaning down and taking the blonde woman’s mouth with hers.

Miriam stiffened, a soft exhale of surprise leaving her lips, but Sarah noticed she didn’t pull away. Curious and a little taken with the woman, Sarah pressed forward, leaning down from the few inches of height the stool she stood on gave her and nibbled at her mouth.

“I will stop, if you wish,” she replied gently after a moment, feeling Miriam’s stiffness continue. Grinning faintly, she pulled back only to have Miriam jerk to life and grasp her face, hungrily kissing her once more.

Miriam’s fingers undid the brief stays that held the loose material of the gown on her shoulders, leaving Sarah exposed. If she had to admit it, she wore little undergarments during their fittings – both to make sure the gowns were fit as precisely as possible and also to fluster her new seamstress that started only a fortnight ago.

Jareth was open-minded about lovers, at least females. Sarah had been relieved when they’d discussed their tastes before marrying and found he never inhibited her, as long as her heart belonged to him. It amused and aroused him that she only took female lovers outside of their own bed. When he pressed for why, she didn’t miss the gleam of satisfaction when she stated that other males simply no longer appealed to her after she met him. It tickled her that most of his outside lovers happened to be men, something she found just as appealing as Jareth did with her female lovers.

Miriam briefly stilled, staring, catching Sarah’s gaze before cupping her breasts and moving her mouth against the soft globes that filled her hands. Sarah tipped her head back, letting out a soft sigh, when Miriam grasped one of her nipples with her teeth and tongue and tugged faintly, bringing it to a hardened nub. Sensing Sarah’s response, she grew bolder and tugged her tighter against her frame, reaching down with a free hand to cup her sex as her mouth continued to tease her breast, gently pressing her knuckle against the folds until she found what she looked for, teasing the spongy knob with rapid movements.

Sarah smiled at the boldness of Miriam, pleased she had read her correctly. The woman had been looking at her for weeks and it was simply a matter of time before Sarah understood that her desires outweighed the fear of the King’s reprimand. Miriam had strong hands and already, Sarah shuddered against the rapid response of her body. Miriam moaned as she cupped her hand upwards between her thighs, thrusting her fingers inside Sarah while grinding her palm against her clit.

“ _Ohh_ …fuck…” Sarah whispered, trembling and leaning against Miriam before she gasped and let go, the combination of the woman’s hands and her mouth spiraling her arousal into a fever pitch, moaning in a soft cadence of whimpers as she spasmed against Miriam’s fingers. Miriam smiled against her breast and released her nipple with a small scrape of her teeth, making Sarah shudder, then dropped to her knees, removing her hands and replacing her fingers with her mouth as she spread her between two fingers and latched eagerly onto Sarah’s clit.

“Oh my god,” Sarah moaned, struggling to stay upright, her eyes closing as the woman’s tongue and lips sucked against the small thrusting of her fingers, the vibrations of her pleased sounds making Sarah’s legs quiver as her arousal flared to life once more.

“I…I…,” Sarah struggled, moaning, reaching forward and fisting her fingers through Miriam’s hair just as she found her release once more, this time her response a half-sobbed scream, finally unable to stand any longer, feeling her body shudder then slip, only to be caught be strong hands from behind.

“Mmm, good morning husband,” she replied with amusement, her eyes closed and a small smile playing on her lips. She heard his chuckle and felt his arousal pressed against her backside.

“Good morning, precious,” he replied in a husky tone. “I can see you’ve been enjoying yourself.”

Miriam gasped and jerked back, falling to her side as she stared with some measure of fear at the Goblin King. Both of the monarchs looked down and smiled faintly.

“It’s alright, Miriam,” Sarah replied with a whisper, slowly going to kneel in front of the seamstress’ sprawled form. “Jareth knows my taste for women. He doesn’t mind, do you darling?” She tipped her head back at looked over at her husband who simply smirked. Sarah’s eyes wandered down his frame and she sat back on her heels and cupped his erection, making him hiss faintly.

“No, I don’t mind,” he finally replied with a half-groan against his wife’s stroking exploration. Sarah looked back at Miriam with a slow smile. “Don’t leave?” She asked, focusing back on the woman who watched them both with a mixture of arousal and hesitation.

“I do not like men,” Miriam started, frowning and swallowing as Sarah crawled towards her.

“I didn’t think you did,” Sarah murmured, leaning over Miriam as she smoothed her hands up her thighs, dragging the edge of her skirts with the action. Miriam flickered her gaze back towards the Goblin King, who simply stood and watched, her eyes lowering to his erection.

“He won’t touch you. You’ve nothing to fear. You don’t mind if he stays, do you? If you do, I will tell him to leave.” Sarah’s words soothed Miriam and she looked back at Sarah, swallowing as desire took hold of her while she stared at the queen. She shook her head slowly, feeling oddly emboldened that Sarah would remain true to her word and dismiss Jareth if she wished it. Suddenly, she didn’t feel afraid anymore – the idea of him watching, becoming aroused, as she pleased his woman, aroused her.

“You tasted wonderful,” she boldly whispered, directly in front of the king, watching Sarah’s smile turn into a slow grin. It aroused her admitting how she enjoyed tasting the queen in front of the king and by the expression on Sarah’s face, she could tell she enjoyed it as well.

Sarah quieted her with a slow kiss, drawing out Miriam’s tongue with her own. Miriam moaned, cupping her breasts once more, ignoring Jareth’s presence. Sarah’s hands found Miriam’s undergarments and tugged them aside, her fingers gently teasing and exploring. Miriam bucked faintly underneath Sarah as Sarah’s fingers skirted against her sex, embarrassed at the slickness immediately coating Sarah’s fingers. However, the embarrassment quickly evaporated she heard Sarah’s pant of satisfaction against her mouth, drawing her nail against her clit with quick, precise movements.

She had already been dangerously aroused by tasting the queen and those simple quick actions made her explode in a loud cry against Sarah’s mouth, her own hands reaching down and grinding Sarah’s hand against her pulsing sex. Sarah’s fingers crossed and she thrust inside Miriam, gently pumping as Miriam’s hands ground her clit against Sarah’s palm, extending the climax until Miriam lay boneless beneath her.

A faint rustling drew her attention back and she saw, idly, out of the corner of her eye the King cupping himself. Sarah had leaned back, tugging off the rest of Miriam’s undergarments beneath her skirt, only to bring her mouth once more to Miriam’s exposed sex. Too aroused to care, she closed her eyes and gave over to the sensations of Sarah’s mouth.

A low groan from Sarah had Miriam bucking again faintly, opening her eyes. She stared, enthralled, as the King came up behind Sarah and grasped her ass gently between his hands. She couldn’t see much from the angle, but clearly he had been too excited to be a mere observer. She smiled, panting, realizing that the groan had been when he’d sheathed himself quickly inside Sarah’s warm sex.

Together, they moved in unison on the floor, Miriam’s thighs trapping Sarah’s mouth against her sex as she rode out the tell-tale spasms of her second climax that had just started to peak and Jareth roughly fucking Sarah from behind, his fingers rapidly stroking Sarah’s clit in tandem with his thrusts.

All at once, they broke on a slow chorus of cries. Sarah’s scream against Miriam’s clit sent her spiraling out of control and briefly, Jareth could be heard as he stiffened against Sarah, his head tossed back and his expression one of utter rapture as he emptied himself inside Sarah’s milking grip.

Afterwards, they simply laid there for a moment, panting and basking in the afterglow.

“The dress will be ready in three weeks, Your Majesty,” Started Miriam, not sure what to say but desperate to break the silence that extended in the room.

Eventually, they all started to laugh.


	2. Sublime Peaches at Club 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Burlesque-inspired entry. Enjoy. All chapters up to this point should be considered one-shots and independent of one another, but later in the series I may choose to interweave them.

 

**_Five Years Ago, Prior to Sarah Accepting the Goblin Queen Crown_ **

“Williams! Jesus, where the hell is she? WILLIAMS!”

“Fuck, I’m here!” She yelled in exasperation, shoving a pile of sequined bras aside from the wardrobe room. “What?”

“Finally, shit…listen, I need you to take Anne’s number….” Cassandra said, marching into the room and thrusting a sparkly lingerie set into Sarah’s lap. Sarah paled, dropping her current repair job from her numb fingers.

“What?” She squeaked, blinking slowly and feeling her heart thundering in her chest. “I-I can’t do that!”

“You said you knew all the numbers,” Cassandra demanded, narrowing her eyes and staring down from where Sarah sat at the sewing table. “Well? Are you telling me you lied?”

“Well, no, but –“ Sarah started, only to have Casandra cut her off with a slash of her hand and tug Sarah into a standing position and shove her towards the dressing rooms.

“No buts,” Cassandra necessitated, giving Sarah a pointed stare of irritation. “Anne is sick and I have no one for the next number so get changed…NOW!”

Sarah ducked into the dressing room to avoid further preaching from her boss, staring at herself in the mirror as she trembled, nerves eating her from the inside out.

_You’ve wanted this for as long as you’ve worked here, Williams. Don’t chicken out now…_

“You can do this,” she chanted like a mantra, quickly stripping and going into autopilot, tugging on the leather and sequin studded number once she had shimmied out of her clothes, barely able to shove her lady bits into the outfit, grimacing as she looked over herself in the mirror. She was much more voluptuous than most of the dancers in the club and her breasts and hips pinched the leather material tighter around her curves than it did on Anne, but there wasn’t time to adjust anything so she reached for some double-edged tape and prayed it would keep her all tucked in during the number, lining her bra and areas of the panties with the sticky substance.

Running from the dressing room and into makeup, Sarah sat as her head was pinched, pulled, teased and tweezed to life by the beauty staff. Turning her to see her reflection, Sarah sucked in a sharp inhale of surprise as she stared at the woman staring back at her.

“Sarah, you’re up next! Please get in position!” Ken called from across the room, moving to the side of the back stage, tapping his watch when Sarah met his eyes. One eyebrow arched as he grinned and flashed her a double thumbs up, looking over her form. Despite Ken being more gay than a two dollar bill, he still was always raving to the girls when they’d finished dressing up before a dance. She smiled, her nerves slowly dissolving under his overabundance of kindness. “Hurry it up, hot stuff. You look great!”

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully as she hurried into position, the nerves that briefly had been abated under Ken’s kind smile slowly surging back to life as the lights dimmed and turned a faint peach color. She was seriously rethinking why she allowed Cassandra to train her on back up as she tried to force herself into a sense of calm once more. _This can’t seriously be happening, can it?_

“Relax,” Ken hissed from the side curtain, his hands on the rope that would raise the curtain. “You got this, beautiful.”

“Easier said than done,” She muttered under her breath and closed her eyes, grabbing the chair for the number and placing it center stage as she draped herself over the chair, poised for when the curtain would raise.

The audience on the other side of the curtain was a dull roar in Sarah’s ears but she forced them out of her head, trying to calm her unsteady heartbeat as the band began to play. Soon, she didn’t have to concentrate on the dull rumble of the voices, as the crowd had gone eagerly quiet, excited for the next number.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she let her heartrate keep pace with the music that started to play, finding a semblance of peace in her head and blotting out the crowd, focusing only on her performance.

As the curtain rose, Sarah willed herself into a state of calm and slowly turned towards the audience, flashing them a seductive smile and launching into the well-rehearsed routine.

* * *

 

Jareth was furious at this cursed town, on this cursed continent, in this cursed dimension, running out of time and luck. He had promised himself that he would travel Aboveground before all of Sarah’s magic had faded completely, leaving him fully blind to where she was forever. He already was unable to scry her in his crystals but as the magic had begun to fade from her body, he was also having trouble linking with her in dreams and following her whereabouts Aboveground.

When he had lost to her, he was determined that she was the only one suitable as his match. _No one else has come close in centuries to besting me. She is the one._ Others of his kind didn’t understand but simply put, no one was quite like her. But now, after searching fruitlessly for months, he was beginning to feel the bitter sharp edge of panic as his senses had doggedly led him here, to a Burlesque club of all places in the bowels of New York City, and he was almost positive that her magic must have faded completely and he was simply in denial since his precious Sarah wouldn’t work _here_ of all places.

Leaning back in his private booth, too exhausted to start his search again this far into the night, he simply allowed the waitress that came by to take his order – bourbon on the rocks – as he cast his tired eyes towards the stage, noting the silence that descended across the stage and the next act was introduced.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome Miss Sublime Peaches to the stage!” A sultry voice called out over the intercom system as the waitress returned with his order. He snorted at the name, a smile tugging at his lips as he remembered their dance in the peach dreamscape several years ago, reaching forward and sipping at his drink as the curtain slowly drew up, the spotlight slowly dragging across the stage to focus on the woman lounging suggestively across a simple wooden chair. Idly, he noted her figure and uncomfortably shifted in his seat as he felt his body respond in his perusal of her supple form, his eyes lingering over her breasts and hips as his palms twitched to grab the ample skin he let his mismatched gaze devour.

_My, my…what do we have here? At least this evening isn’t ending on a completely sour note…_

As soon as the music started and the dark-haired woman turned, Jareth nearly spit out his drink, lunging forward to lean over the table for a better view and gripping the crystal tumbler in his had so hard, he had to force himself to sit it aside before he broke the glass into shards with his fingers.

“A guy who takes his time, I’ll go for _anytime_ …I’m a fast movin’ gal who likes ‘em _slow_ …” She huskily sang in tune with the music, winking at the audience as she lifted herself off the chair and eased into the number, the entire room captivated as they stared at the siren on stage.

_Holy… **fuck** …_

Arousal exploded in his blood, his cock surging into painful awareness as he let his eyes hungrily gaze over the personification of sex she presented to the darkened club, watching as Sarah sang, danced and ground her hips across the stage, rocking her body teasingly towards some of the closer male audience members in an effort to get a rise out of the audience.

 _She certainly succeeded in that,_ he thought with vicious satisfaction, his eyes glittering as he stared at her while she rolled her hips, cupping her breasts and then shoving her hands between her thighs as she bent over the chair, cupping her sex and rolling her head back with a soft moan, flashing the audience a wolfish smile as catcalls from the darkened room hooted at her suggestive movements.

“I’d be satisfied, electrified, to know a guy…who takes his _time_ …. ** _ohhhh_** …” She smirked, grasping the champagne bottle that was given to her from someone off stage, popping the cork on the last word of her sonnet, rocking her hips as she leaned back and took a quick sip of the bottle, purposefully spilling the liquid down the center of her chest and rubbing a hand down the strip of flesh between her breasts and down her stomach to cup her sex once more, her hips rolling forward as she flashed a staged expression of embarrassment and arousal.

Turning, she winked at the audience as she parted her legs and rode the chair she straddled in tune with the sultry music. Just as the music drug to a close, her eyes shifted and she stilled, meeting his gaze. Briefly, they widened in alarm and surprise and Jareth left his hungry gaze fully unhidden.

She swallowed and the curtain slowly lowered, breaking off their view, the thunderous applause from the audience lost in the locked stare between the two.

He didn’t even wait for the applause to end, launching from his seat and heading back stage with determination.

* * *

 

 _Oh fuck,_ her thoughts screamed in the back of her numbed mind. She sat there, frozen, staring blankly at the curtain that just separated the searing gaze of the Goblin King from one of the private booths at the back of the club. _Oh god…why is he here? What does he want?_

“Yo, Sarah, that was amazing!” Called Ken, coming forward to tug her into a bear hug, grinning brightly. “You nailed it! You really should audition for a lead position, you’re a natural...”

“Um, thanks,” she replied hastily, abruptly surging to life and stumbling for the back rooms, suddenly desperate to get to her purse and car keys and her car. If she hurried, she could put distance between them. She knew instinctually he was searching for her at this exact moment. _What does he want?_

Turning, she fled, ignoring Ken’s inquisitive call from behind her, rapidly darting down the darkened far stairwell, bursting into the vacant locker room and surging for her locker, jerking it open with a squeal of metal.

“Looking for this?” A silky baritone voice called against her head, tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. Whirling, she stared into the ravenous mismatched of the Goblin King, who still stood several inches over her 5’3” frame, his legendary smirk slowly curling his lips, something she knew she would never forget, her purse dangling from his fingers.

“I…” She tried to offer but he shook his head sharply and brought a crystal up to her face as he stepped forward, pressing himself against her and shoving her up against the lockers behind her. Briefly, she swallowed at the surprising ridge of his arousal pressing against the exposed skin of her stomach. Shuddering, she stilled as he leaned forward, his mouth mere inches from her face.

“No talking,” he murmured, dropping the crystal. As the bauble shattered on the floor, his mouth came hungrily crashing down on hers and she felt the world spin, both from his kiss and the sensation of his magic.

* * *

 

 _Mine - you’re mine - **ALL** mine – Open your legs – I need to taste you – **I need**_ … his thoughts snarled together in a tangle of need as his lips and sharp teeth eagerly plowed through her fragile resistance, surging in strength as the sheer force of his arousal blotted out any opposition she would have tried to cast up.

Sarah moaned, leaning forward, suddenly gripping the lapels of his tunic as he ground his hips against hers, reaching forward and cupping her ass as her purse tumbled from his hands, pressing himself tightly against her. Feebly, he felt her try and undo the intricate knotting of his shirt and he viciously slashed a hand in the air to strip them both of any opposing clothing, groaning against her mouth as he toppled with her into the large bed in his chambers.

“Jareth,” she gasped, her eyes slowly fluttering open, squinting as she looked around the room in confusion as his mouth trailed down to her breasts. He jerked her body up on the bed, positioning himself over her as her parted her legs, groaning brokenly as his teeth scraped against her nipples when his fingers found the hot slick evidence of her need when he thrust two fingers deeply inside her.

“ _Shhh,_ precious, _please_ … _I need_ …” He groaned as his lips sucked eagerly on her rose-colored nipples, watching in satisfaction as they hardened to tight nubs under his ministrations, closing his eyes as he pumped his hand eagerly through her channel and watching as the confusion on her face shifted towards arousal when she gave into her body’s needs, gently urging her hips to cant upwards, excitedly coating his cock with her arousal before positioning himself over her.

Panting, he stroked her jaw with his fingers as her eyes opened and stared into his own. “Tell me you want me,” he whispered, trembling with the urge to hold back, rubbing his cockhead against her entrance and hissing as she bucked faintly and moaned under him.

“I need to hear you tell me, precious. I know what your body is telling me, but by the Gods, I’ll hear it from your mouth before I take you,” he shuddered, watching her with eyes that glowed with the amount of energy it took to hold himself back.

“I want you. Fuck me,” she whispered, reaching up and grasping his hips, guiding him down to her.

He growled in satisfaction and brought his mouth down to bite against the soft expanse of skin under her ear and then surged forward, pounding into her in hard punishing strokes.

Sarah screamed under him at the sudden demanding needs of his body. Unable to stop, he simply tugged her arms over her head, grasping her wrists with his hands as he leaned over her and demanded hoarsely that she open her eyes and watch him. “ _Look at me when I fuck you, precious_ …”

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared into his face, her gaze only slipping a few times to watch where his cock pounded into her willing flesh, each outward pull of his hips showing the glistening hard length of him coated in her body’s own need, allowing his rough hammering strokes to fuck her with just enough slickness to curb the agonizing pleasure from teetering towards pain.

Groaning brokenly, he called her name and her eyes drug back to his face and he watched the same fevered arousal and passion that set fire in his veins blossom in her eyes. _Fucking hell, you fit me so perfectly, take me so easily, your soft sweet cunt squeezing me just right…I am going to come… **fuck** …_

He felt her channel squeeze suddenly around his cock and he groaned again, thrusting harder into the soft slick resistance of her body, wild and ravenous to pitch her over the edge and into orgasm before he he was unable to resist the building need heating inside his cock.

Sarah convulsed beneath him, her face twisting into a soft moaning expression of sheer ecstasy and he eagerly devoured every muscle spasm, feeling her channel clamp around his cock in tight tugging suctioning pulls, ready to accept his own climax.

 _“ **Fuck**!”_ He barked sharply, panting roughly for a moment as he tried to stave off his release and enjoy the delights of her body for a few seconds longer, but it was impossible – the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, the way her lips parted with each moan, the way her sex milked him eagerly as she orgasmed roughly underneath him, spurring his cock into climax – and he broke on a loud groan, his rough fucking slipping into slow anchored thrusts as his cock throbbed and then exploded as he peaked, pouring himself into her.

“ _Fuck,_ **Sarah.**. _fuck… **fuck**_ …” He panted raggedly, groaning brokenly as he continued to spurt inside her, eventually giving up all pretense of moving and simply resting himself heavily atop her while she ran her hands across his back, cupping his ass, licking and nipping at his jaw as his cock twitched inside her with the final throes of his release.

“That’s one hell of a hello,” Sarah teased him when he finally was able to move once more, muttering a soft apology as he moved from atop her, most likely crushing her with his weight. She tightened her knees against his hips and he opened his eyes to look down into hers, relieved to see a slow smile tugging at her mouth.

“Yeah, well.. _that_ dance… _that_ outfit…one track mind…can’t help it. I _am_ male and you were _amazing._ I would have said hello but I was seconds from coming in my damn pants, I couldn’t wait,” He smiled, feeling his cheeks heat slightly in embarrassment  as he stared at her face from atop her, gently tucking some hair behind her ears that had fallen loose from her intricate updo in their heated coupling.

Sarah grinned faintly, relaxing under him as he stared down at her, a sudden vulnerability in her eyes as his thumb traced her lips. Tipping his head forward, his eyes steadily met hers until his mouth grazed his. Slowly, their kisses turned heated and he pulled back as he felt his cock surge back to life, a soft moan of surprise greeting his ears.

“What…why are you stopping?” She asked underneath him, confusing on her features.

“I want more from you than this,” He suddenly said, gripping her jaw as he roughly crushed her mouth with his and pulled back again, panting faintly. “Stay.”

“Are you asking to date me, Goblin King?” Sarah asked with amusement as she canted her hips up and squeezed her channel sweetly around him. He groaned and tensed, a pained expression flickering over his face as he tried to get her to still but Sarah simply smirked and squeezed her channel tighter around his cock.

“I want more than even that,” he groaned, rocking his hips forward, unable to resist the warm recesses her body promised.

“Oh my,” Sarah gasped, groaning, as his fingers found her breasts and teased her nipples once more into sharp peaks.

“Say yes,” He urged, using his extensive bedroom experience to tease her into a frenzy, hoping to convince her to agree.

“After…you…stop doing…that..” She moaned and he laughed softly, slowing.

“Jesus fuck, _not now!_ _Please!”_ Sarah jerked in protest, flashing him a murderous look.

He met her gaze with a determined one of his own. “After you say yes.”

When Sarah said nothing for several seconds, he rocked his hips forward, teasing her arousal once more into a fever pitch but left her just short of her desire.

“Jesus, YES!” Sarah screamed, tossing her head frantically from side to side.

Grinning wolfishly, he surged forward and took them both to new heights as he gave into the bonding need that had been eating at him since he had seen her on the stage. The last thing he could remember before his own blinding pleasure was her strangled gasp of surprise then her scream that dissolved into ragged shrieks of ecstasy.

**_Mine._ **

 


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another experimental erotica one shot based off Netflix's 'The Fall' episode with a F/F scene. I inverted it, making this a M/M scene. Oral sex and mutual masturbation present in this chapter.

 

Jareth tapped his fingers idly against the crystal tumbler in his hand, doing his best to keep his impatience schooled out of his features as yet another female wandered up and tried her best to seduce a few words out of the icy Goblin King who sat atop his raised throne, surveying the ball before him.

Briefly, his eyes wandered towards the stairs, waiting to see a flash of dark hair, but it never came. He nodded briefly as another noble finally ended her prattling conversation and walked away for more pleasant company – only to briefly stiffen as another approached to take her place.

 _This is the last time I host this without her,_ he bitterly thought as his eyes scanned the crowd one last time before he briefly looked down at the newest replacement. The woman was doing her best to be coy, tipping forward suggestively to bow and show ample bosom but the best Jareth could force himself to summon at the display was another brief nod of his head.

Suddenly, a warm hand skated over his shoulder and he turned, relief flooding his insides, a small smile tugging on his lips and then he blinked, realizing the sudden companion at his side was his friend Tiernan and not his wife. Briefly, his eyebrows raised in question as Tiernan leaned forward and grabbed Jareth's lips with his own.

Startled but not unpleasantly so, he allowed the kiss to continue and Tiernan boldly escalated it, swiping playfully at his tongue as his arms curled around his shoulders. A faint gasp from the woman who had stepped up to his dais dimly reached Jareth's ears but he was too distracted by Tiernan's surprising skill. Idly, he felt his pulse quicken and as Tiernan began to pull back, Jareth snagged his jaw with his grip and surged forward, boldly taking command of the kiss.

Eventually, all that remained was the sharp inhale of Tiernan's surprise, the husky panting of his breath as Jareth eagerly latched onto the distraction from the dull ball, and the sweet lingering taste of wine on his friend's soft tongue. Jareth eased his grip on Tiernan's jaw, pulling back and smiling, despite a dull blooming ache settling in his groin.

"What was that for?" He murmured, looking amused, keeping his tone low enough that the woman who's eyes he could still feel on them didn't overhear. Tiernan grinned and shrugged his shoulder, equally keeping his tone subdued. "You looked like you were drowning. I thought I'd toss you a life line."

The corner of Jareth's mouth kicked up as he noticed Tiernan hadn't moved away or removed his arms from his shoulders. Jareth studied his friend in earnest for the first time, appraising him sexually. It was the first time Tiernan had ever tried such a thing and it left Jareth curious for more. "You are very talented with your mouth. I wonder…"

He trailed off, watching Tiernan swallow as his amusement faded and a faint burst of crimson suddenly dusted the hollow of his cheeks. Jareth smirked and tentatively looked back over at the woman who had continued to stand there through the entire scene, looking shocked and affronted. "Yes?" His tone was sharp but his patience was thin and he very much wanted the woman gone.

"I was…hoping for conversation, Your Majesty…" She struggled to regain her composure but still seemed rattled by the embracing men. Tiernan seemed to regain a sense of his amusement, casually settling onto the arm of Jareth's throne, leaning against Jareth like a lover.

"And here I am, so why are you still standing there?" Tiernan interjected coolly, making Jareth struggle to bite back a laugh as the woman's face exploded into a riot of red irate frustration, her stiff back all that was seen after when she turned and stomped away, clearly annoyed at the dismissal.

"That was quite harsh, Tiernan," Jareth scolded lightly but didn't have the heart to keep his tone firm, amusement obvious in voice. Tiernan shrugged a shoulder and smiled, peering down at Jareth.

Once more, that awkward tension returned and as Jareth stared once more, he was reminded of the slow ache that hadn't fully calmed in his groin. Already hard, he gave into the need that Tiernan had succeeded in rousing in him. He leaned forward and was secretly pleased when Tiernan didn't pull away, still meeting his open gaze equally with a mixture of hesitation and arousal.

"You've never done that before, why now?" Jareth asked suddenly, swiping his thumb against Tiernan's chin, just to test how far he could touch the man without him bolting. Tiernan swallowed once more and tried to appear unaffected but Jareth knew he felt the tension in the air as much as he did. After a moment, Tiernan simply shrugged a shoulder with an implied indifference, but Jareth felt his fingers flex against his shoulders when he tugged him unceremoniously further into his lap.

Slowly, Jareth tipped his mouth forward and once more brushed Tiernan's lips with his own. He watched, carefully, as Tiernan inhaled sharply once more, his lips briefly trembling, then he seemed to release the stiffness in his frame and leaned forward, eagerly darting his tongue forward again and drawing Jareth's out with playful swipes.

Jareth groaned, his hands slipping to grip Tiernan's hips and hold him in place while he arched his own upwards, allowing Tiernan to fill the response his silken kisses were having on him. Tiernan hissed against his mouth and he rapidly grabbed one of Jareth's hands and pressed it against his own erection, leaning back and staring into Jareth's eyes to let him know he also felt the same.

It made what followed next an easy decision for Jareth.

Suddenly, Jareth drug them both to a stand and took Tiernan's hand in his, tugging him off the ballroom dance floor. A few observers stared as they passed but most ignored them and once they were standing at the doors of an empty room several yards down the vacant hall that led to the ballroom, Jareth turned and shoved Tiernan up against the door and kissed him roughly.

Panting, he reached down and grasped Tiernan by the blunt ridge that pressed against the front of his pants, dragging his teeth along his lower lip. "You sure?"

"What are we even doing?" Tiernan managed to gasp, laughing faintly, but he groaned softly when Jareth's hand deftly stroked him, his hips rocking forward to expose his body further to Jareth's ministrations.

"As the humans say…'going with the flow'…" Jareth grinned, hearing Tiernan's responding laugh, grabbing the door handle and stumbling through the threshold with his friend eagerly behind him, his lips still fused with Jareth's.

Time seemed to stop as they both roughly grasped one another, fingers fisting in hair, fists roughly bunching into fine silk tunics and frothy lace collars, stripping buttons of their string in an eagerness to touch warm flesh and escalate the sudden passion flaring to life between them. Just as Jareth's shirt was viciously ripped from his chest, Tiernan groaned as Jareth successfully freed his cock, licking his palm and hotly running his dampened fingers over Tiernan's shaft.

" _Fuck,_  go slower, I'm too turned on," Tiernan whispered, swiftly shoving Jareth back up against a bookshelf on the far wall, ripping the delicate silk of Jareth's breeches in an effort to drag out his cock.

Jareth laughed but found himself struggling for breath when Tiernan dropped to his knees, swallowing his cock in one single smooth motion and tugging down the material of Jareth's court attire to cup his balls gently and roll them between his fingers. Jareth struggled to remain upright as Tiernan tipped his head from side to side, gently running his tongue along the underside of his cock and beneath the ridge of the head of his shaft. The pleasure was immediate and acute, making his cock throb painfully, hypersensitive to each attentive lick of Tiernan's tongue.

Panting, straining to hold himself back against the sudden and painful need to climax, Jareth eventually lost all control as Tiernan's hands slipped to Jareth's hips and he guided Jareth to thrust into the warm wet recesses of his mouth.

Closing his eyes, he leaned foward and gripped his shoulders, doing as Tiernan wanted and stiffened after only a handful of slow guided thrusts, hissing through his teeth as the man's responding soft groan of pleasure vibrated up his cock and sparked that spread of heat into his groin and suddenly – Jareth convulsed and was shouting out a surprised cry as he exploded, flooding Tiernan's suctioning mouth with his seed.

Tiernan surged forward, pulling Jareth's cock fully into his mouth and gripping his hips tightly with his hands, keeping Jareth bound and buried in his mouth, eagerly swallowing with each slow pulsing spurt of Jareth's release, eagerly keeping pace and riding out Jareth's climax until eventually he sagged back against the hard wood of the bookshelf, his cock slightly numb while he floated back from the blinding pleasure still surging hotly through his veins.

Tiernan released Jareth's cock from his mouth, gently grasping the half-hardness that remained with a hand as he pulled himself to a stand, gently pumping and biting his lip as he watched Jareth groan again, his eyelids briefly squeezing shut before they slowly peeled back and Jareth stared hotly at his friend's talented mouth.

Roughly grabbing him, Jareth bit down on Tiernan's lower lip and gripped Tiernan's shaft with his own hand, viciously pumping, making Tiernan struggle to keep up with Jareth's kisses. "Jareth,  _fuck_ , I'm cl- "

" _I know_ ," Jareth cut him off, pulling back to stare at him hotly, still pumping his cock between his fingers, pressing Tiernan's hips closer to his own, his own cock slightly stiffer than before. Letting go of Tiernan and pulling Tiernan's cock against his, Jareth urged Tiernan to thrust and he did – gasping at the friction their stomachs caused and swallowed at feeling the soft rasp of Jareth's cock alongside his own. "I want to see you lose control..."

Tiernan trembled, his head canting back as his face twisted slightly with the tortured effort to stave off his inevitable climax but his hips continuing to thrust as Jareth wanted – and when Jareth's hips began to meet his thrusts in tandem with his own, adding to the warm swift friction between the two of them, he was lost – and he barked out a long ragged groan as his cock stiffened and pulsed from the tight wedged space between them, spurting in tight quick successions for several agonizingly sweet seconds, coating Jareth and him in the process. Jareth quickened his thrusts against the new warm slipperiness between their bodies and before long, found himself tumbling over the edge once more as well, allowing Tiernan to watch the fleeting expressions of ecstasy and relief flicker across Jareth's face as he harshly panted out his pleasure.

Eventually, Jareth tugged Tiernan against him and flicked his wrist – and suddenly they were in Jareth's bed, clean and sated and tucked tightly together under the sheets. Tiernan blinked, leaning back and looking around and Jareth smirked, tugging him back to wrap his arms around Tiernan's waist and slowly seduce him back into relaxation with gentle kisses. "Oh no you don't. You started this. You're a lover now, embrace it.."

"Sarah doesn't…?" Tiernan started when Jareth's head turned and began to slowly drag down Tiernan's chest. He shuddered, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as he felt Jareth's lips curl into a smile against his belly button.

"No, she is visiting her own lover tonight. She knows my tastes and I know hers and we keep no secrets between the two of us. She will learn of you. Don't worry. Now, shut up and let me taste you…"

Tiernan blinked, looking down and trembling with a groan as Jareth's mouth found his cock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's a crowd. 
> 
> M/M/F/F - Sarah and her lover from the last entry decided to "crash" Jareth and Tiernan's sleepover. Sexy times galore ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is pretty much PWP. 
> 
> Let me know what you'd like to see here - the sky's the limit, outside of non-con elements. This fic is all about mutual, consensual satisfaction.

 

Tiernan groaned, blinking awake, the swell of his cock surprising him as it throbbed insistently between his thighs. He hissed faintly as a warm, wet, tugging presence swiftly enveloped his cock, making his hips arch up slightly of their own accord.

Before he could register what was going on, a soft giggle came to his right and a pair of lips met his. He stiffened, but the feather-soft movement of delicate lips had him giving into the sensation, relaxing, slowly realizing that the hand on his mouth and the hand on his cock were two different bodies.

"Someone's finally awake," purred an amused baritone voice to his right, making Tiernan tense once more. Jareth chuckled, squeezing his shoulder, causing the tension in him to slowly ease again as the giggles of two women met his ears while lips crushed against his mouth and cock. " _Shhh,_  now. The ladies just decided to join us this morning. Relax.  _Enjoy._ "

He closed his eyes again, tilting his head, kissing the lips he was feasting on more fervently. The mystery woman that he hadn't fully opened his eyes to explore in the subdued light of the room moaned against him and he reached up with his hand, tracking her breasts. They were warm and heavy, soft globes that eagerly responded to his touch, the nipples already hardened to tight, crisp peaks. He pulled back, tugging on those breasts, telling her without words that he wanted her to put them against his mouth.

He chose that moment to look down and stiffened again only momentarily, too caught up in his haze of lust to fully register what he saw. Sarah - his High Queen - serviced his cock. He swelled them, gritting his teeth, willing himself not to come, as her green eyes flicked upwards and hotly met his. She smiled, moaning faintly, and he cursed softly, feeling her tongue and teeth work the tight knot of nerves just underneath the hood of his shaft. His balls drew tight and her knuckles rubbed, briskly, along the root of his shaft, in that sensitive area just underneath his sac, and he felt the tell-tale bead of precum leak from him. She dropped her gaze, pulling her mouth back and fisting her hand over him, watching in fascination as it beaded against the tip, before she once more dove her lips and tongue around his shaft and sucked. It was gentle, not too demanding, and it was enough to stave off his climax a little longer, even as his nerves frayed from the onslaught of tight-strung pleasure.

Jareth was behind Sarah, fingers gripping her ass, as the other hand splayed her and pumped eagerly into her sex, his cock rearing up, proud and high. Tiernan's mouth watered as he stared and Jareth caught wind of his gaze just as the mysterious blonde woman's breasts came into view. Jareth grinned, dropping his hand from Sarah's ass, gripping his cock and pumping slowly while he continued to sink his hands into Sarah's dripping sex, holding Tiernan's gaze as Tiernan latched a mouth onto a nipple and tugged with his teeth.

Both the women and Jareth groaned. Tiernan shuddered, the tremor travelling all the way to his toes, his cock shuddering in Sarah's mouth. She made a soft keening noise, and before he could think better of it, Tiernan sat up, shoving the blonde woman down alongside Sarah, both laying splayed between the men, face down, on the bed, when he angled her hips and plunged inside. His eyes flashed, daring Jareth to do the same.

Jareth's nostrils flared and he shoved Sarah down, gripping her hips, notching her knees slightly wider, then thrust - sliding in to the root. He groaned and leaned forward, just as Tiernan did, and their mouths met.

Tongue met tongue, as the men used their playmates underneath them, making his cock swell as the woman's channel fluttered and tightened around him. She was close, but not as close as he - kissing Jareth, fucking the woman beneath him - the combination was almost too much to bear.

Jareth's hand thrust down, curling over Sarah's hip, and he briskly stroked her clit while he rode his wife, his mouth demanding more and more from Tiernan. He followed Jareth's lead and before long, he felt the woman's keening moans that followed a rolling, pulsing, pulling sensation that had his cock swelling, desperate to burst.

" _Look at me when you come_ ," Jareth snarled, pulling back, staring at Tiernan with a sharp hungry gaze as his hand slipped from Sarah's clit just as his wife began to moan sharply in earnest. "She's coming -  _gods it feels so fucking good_ ," Briefly, his gaze almost seemed to shatter as he shuddered, his eyes half-closing, his face flushed and heavy-lidded, but he grit his jaw, pounding harder, his eyes black chips in his face as he stared at Tiernan. "But I want to come when I see  _you_  do it.  _Now, come now, NOW!_ "

Tiernan lost it - shouting out as he felt it, his cock throbbing, pulsing,  _exploding_  - then he staggered, still moving despite his brief slip, as the woman's tight sheath milked every spurt expertly from his body. Jareth roared, his eyes flashing, as he stiffened atop his wife, gaze clashing with Tiernan, as he watched the lean muscles of Jareth's abdomen shudder, forewarning his imminent explosion, and then Jareth's mouth contorted, rapture on his face as he steadily met Tiernan's gaze, slowing his thrusts as he grunted out a soft hiss of ecstacy with each choked jerk of his hips.

" _Fuck -_ _ **look at me,**_ _Tiernan_  -  _ **Yes**_  -  _like_ _ **that**_ _..._ _ **gods**_ …"

Tiernan couldn't sit up a moment longer, toppling, crushing the woman against him as he rolled, feeling Jareth's sweaty lean form fall alongside his own. The woman purred softly, kissing along his throat, and he felt the tell-tale swell of his cock briefly stutter back to life, but he was too drained to move.

"What's your name?" He asked, after a moment's hesitation, amusement laced in his voice. "Since I just spilled in you, I figure that's important."

"Hannah," she grinned, sitting up slightly to look at his face. He stilled, staring at her, suddenly taken by her beauty, his eyes lowering, one hand suddenly palming her breast. He stared, enraptured, as the woman eagerly responded with a moan and a shifting of her hips, making him harder.

"Like her, do you?" Sarah drawled from behind him. He briefly looked over his shoulder, seeing Jareth busy sucking on her breasts, as the woman sighed faintly, her eyes closing briefly in pleasure, before she looked back at Tiernan. "She's one of my handmaidens. She's also decidedly  _available_ , as it were. When she's not with me, of course."

Tiernan looked back over at Hannah in surprise. She smiled, tightening her sex teasingly around his cock, as he tried to open his mouth to talk, mostly failing. "You're...unmated?" He groaned, his words slurred, breathing ragged. She giggled and nodded and the way she began to rock her hips, drawing his cock into another aching readiness, he was shocked.

"Indeed. Perhaps you can call on me later…" She suggested, grinning as she shifted, squeezing tightly around his cock before her hips lifted, pulling him out of her snug warmth. He instantly protested, the noise a soft grunt, but he found himself shocked as Sarah suddenly straddled him. She pressed down,  _hard,_  and he thumped to the soft mattress underneath, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"My turn," she purred, raising up on her ankles, knees bent and pointed towards the ceiling, as she grabbed the hard length that Hannah had roused in him again and sank down,  _down_ , his gaze moving from her face to her breasts, her sex, watching it eagerly swallow him, making him groan at the surprising tightness.

" _Gods, you're_  - " He struggled to say, not even able to finish his sentence as she sat, mostly astride his cock except the last two inches left tauntingly out, her hips rolling in a circular motion as her fingers quickly found her stiff little nub between the folds at the apex of her sex and briskly rubbed.

_You're so fucking tight, gods - no wonder Jareth married you. The way -_ _**shit, I'm going to spill** _ _…_

He struggled again to warn her but her eyes flashed brightly, gleaming in her beautiful face as she grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing. He groaned, loud and low, as he looked down - realizing now why she kept those last two inches cruelly left out of her. He could see it, watching as his cock pulsed, throbbing in tight spasming jerks as the rest of her milked him gently with each circular grind - able to see the beginning of his release drip from her.

Pleasure so acute he thought he'd go blind from it, rolled out of him, and he panted, the sound a half-moan, unable to help himself, shuddering, continuing to spurt, but unable to tear his gaze away.

She moaned sharply and he felt it as her fingers worked in brisk, fast movements. The feel of her climaxing, the tight grip of her sheath turning almost brutal as she spasmed around him, had him once more seeing stars - shock barreling through him as he came yet again.  _That time_ , as she kept milking him, now fully sitting aside him and rotating her hips so perfectly, he was sure he went blind for a few minutes.

A chorus of groans were heard behind him and he turned, watching Jareth and Hannah slowly fuck - then stop, staring at each other as they shuddered. Tiernan and Sarah were blessed to be at just an angle that they could see, where Jareth was half-in, half-out, throb and pulse against Hannah's sex - both her body and his quivering in the aftermath of their mutual orgasm.

Sarah sighed, curling up against Tiernan, her head resting against his chest, his sex still buried inside her, that hot warmth deposit of his release still nestled there, as they watched. For some odd reason, the action comforted him, and he idly stroked her hair as they stared.

"I always love this," she murmured, tipping her head up to meet Tiernan's gaze. He smiled faintly, then blushed, but she simply laughed.

"Why are you blushing?" She teased. "We both just fucked each other and then our lovers. There's no need for that now."

Still, he couldn't help it, at a loss for what to say. He was suddenly worried it would change things, but she seemed to sense his concern and stroked a soft hand up his chest, cupping his cheek.

"Jareth and I have long entertained lovers. I love him,  _truly love him_ , but I enjoy other partners in bed. So does he. As long as neither of us feel our hearts are in jeopardy, this will continue on. I hope that we can count on you to be part of it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to," he replied, feeling Jareth move with Hannah, both pressing on either side of their backs - stroking, fondling, touching - as they listened. "But you're not worried this will complicate things?"

"It's only complicated if you let it be," she whispered, kissing his cheek. Tiernan stilled, enjoying her kisses, then finally nodded. She smiled as her mouth found his and he felt his cock once more flare to life.

"That's the spirit," she replied huskily, making him laugh.

The rest of the day, the four new lovers explored all areas of new territory, only stopping once the sun edged below the horizon - falling into an exhausted, slumbering heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS - This fic entry was inspired by Emma Holly's 'Velvet Glove' book. If you haven't ever checked her out, do so. She writes very fluid erotica novels with a smidge of romance. It's absolutely amazing and I'm in awe of her writing skills. Warning for those not into that - most, if not all, of her characters tend to be bisexual and share partners.
> 
> The thing I love about her books is literally everyone fucks everyone but no one casts judgement. Same floats here - no matter who's fucking who, you will not see judgement for character choices taken here. This is not the fic for that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a M/F scene, fairly straightforward, just focusing on the physical sensations of sex. I may do this with other pairings later.
> 
> I don't name anyone in this, so just assume it's J+S experimenting. Is it them? Is it someone else they're with? I'll let you decide – that's the point of this entry, it can be whomever you want it to be.

The room was dark, like she'd requested. She shivered, looking about the bare walls, the plain bed, the lack of windows, as her fingers worked nervously on the knot of her cloth belt holding her coat in place.

She looked over her shoulder, hearing him enter, completely nude. The way he held himself spoke of power, of a self-assuredness that could be mistaken for arrogance in other situations, but to her it simply turned her on. Even the curve of his cock, slightly too large to be completely settled, had her attention as he moved across the room, settling himself on the bed, parting his knees and hitching his hips slightly.

The spell worked like it was intended to - she couldn't see his face, his hair, as if her mind's eye just didn't want to work as she stared, unable to conjure the face there. She shrugged herself out of her coat, letting it fall to the floor, as she moved towards him.

She heard his rumble of pleasure as she slid herself over him, pushing him back onto the bed. His hands reached up, hesitating before she reached down, closing the gap between his palms and her breasts. Like before, he was supposed to ask, only do things she accepted, unable to see her face just as she was unable to see his.

As his hands massaged her, she widened her knees from where she straddled him, feeling his sex bloom to life against her own. She was already pleased with his body, hers growing warm, wet, as he fondled her nipples. Reaching down between them, she gently stroked him the rest of the way to readiness, hearing his soft groan of appreciation as she shifted him, holding his stiff cock straight up, then slowly shifted her hips, sinking down on him.

Without preamble, she began to move, his grip turning tight against her breasts as he followed what she asked, alternating between tugging and pinching on both, the small jolts of pleasure making her gasp, shooting down to her core, where she tightened her sheath as her hips began to rock in tight, concentrated arcs.

She was close, already closer than she anticipated she would be. He was thick, long, and the way he held his hips, slightly thrust upwards and held in that angle, sent her channel towards an explosion, each movement of her hips teasing her clit mercilessly.

Before she could stop it, she screamed, seizing, as her channel locked down, tight around the thick ridge of his cock. He kept pinching, rolling her nipples between those perfectly tapered fingers, knowing somehow that would extend her climax. Her orgasm ripped through her like warm honey, and she felt him groan, his grip tightening on her breasts, and she slowed - hearing his sudden sharp intake of pleasure, as if she knew what he'd like - then went utterly still so she could feel him come inside.

The tremors that shook the hard plane of his stomach as he approached his own pinnacle quivered against her clit, then she felt the soft twitching of his cock as he groaned, suddenly hissing, the small action turning into a full-blown cascade of small kicks inside her as he lost control of his reaction, filling her with his seed, the chorus of groans and sighs as he released inside her making it all the sweeter. She sighed, relaxing completely, accepting what he offered, hearing his groans turn sharp, almost painful, as he spurted far longer than she expected, feeling her own arousal slowly return, settling like a warm weight in the curve of her belly.

His hands let go of her breasts, idly trailing along her hips, asking permission. She stroked his forearms, telling him she agreed, and he suddenly gripped her, then turned her as he rolled.

This surprised her, but she allowed it. He moved, switching places, gently pressing her down into the mattress, his fingertips tracing along her thighs, widening her knees to ready her for him. She suddenly realized what he wanted, making her smile. As he positioned himself, hunkering over her, still hard inside her, she let him know by relaxing, opening herself further, that he could do what he wanted.

He growled, then moved - immediately launching into a hard, fast rhythm, holding her body in place by curling his arms under her back, holding onto her shoulders from behind, while his hips moved in hard, ravenous strokes –  _down, down, down –_ the harsh swipe of his cock tugging on her clit in such a way, she jerked in his grip. She gasped, squeezing down at the surprise friction, and it only seemed to further excite him, feeling him swell inside her as his pace turned even harder, faster, than before.

The orgasm that tore from her without warning shocked her, making her scream again as it swelled, then crested, turning her inside out with pleasure, almost numb with the overwhelming spasms that shook her – hearing her own unintelligible sobs filling the air as he moved atop her. Hazily, she registered his groan, his pace quickening, his cock stiffening, as he begun to lose control of his own response as she struggled with her own.

Before she could recover, he stiffened, pressing as deep as he could go, then convulsed in long rough spasms, his hoarse roar making her soften and melt, moaning against his cries, feeling that stream of warmth once more spatter against her insides as he filled her.

He was suddenly crushing her with his weight as he sagged against her. Together, they explored each other with a hungry, desperate search – sweaty slippery flesh moving against one another, determined to glean an ounce of recognition on who their mysterious lover was. She realized, feeling the tell-tale sign of magic dissolving around them, that it was almost time for them to part. He must have sensed it as well, feeling his body tense, then still completely as he suddenly gripped her hips in his hands with painful sharpness, pressing deep once more.

She traced her finger along his back, telling him her name, where to find her. She felt him stiffen, realizing what she was doing, and before he could reply, he was gone - vanished, leaving her alone.

She sighed, standing, using the towel offered to shower in the plain bathroom that was attached to this place, then donned her coat and left without a word.


	6. Kinktober Day 1: Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, it's Kinktober on tumblr. Since I already have a salacious fic, why not tag along for the challenge? Not sure I will participate each day, but I'll do my best. Trying to keep my word count up to meet the NaNo challenge in November. 
> 
> As last time, pure smut, plain and simple. Probably keeping with my "anonymous bodies" theme but - as this is a Laby fic, assume it's Jareth and Sarah before they know who each other is. Maybe I'll reveal themselves to each other in a future challenge post, who knows.
> 
> If you want to tag along, check out the tumblr account kinktober2018. Enjoy!

He groaned as her body shifted, opening her mouth wider, hands splayed across his thighs as she angled her head as his hips shifted upwards. His cock briefly twitched against the roof of her mouth as her tongue swirled, lapping eagerly at his excitement. She pulled back just a moment to allow a husky laugh to brush against his arousal then once more sank down - fast, quick, _deep_ \- before he could respond or speak.

The surprised shout that followed told her how much he liked it. She closed her eyes, sucking harder - surprising herself with how much she enjoyed it and responded to the sounds he was making. His size was a challenge, but her sore lips and exhausted tongue were rewarded by his growing desperation under her. His fingers clenched in her hair, another hoarse cry meant to no doubt warn her what was about to happen, but she didn’t care - sucking down on him in hard, concentrated effort.  _Yes,_ she thought,  _that's it. Just like that. Come for me now. **Now.**_

His seed was salty and sweet, tangy and warm against her tongue, each rapid fill followed by an anguished noise torn deep from his belly. She cupped him, drew it out from him, until he finally laid weakly beneath her. Pulling back, she smiled, giving him one last kiss against the crest of his cock before standing, intending to reach for her coat and leave. 

A gift for the man that kept meeting her here week after week and giving his body so unconditionally.

He sat up, grasping her wrist, shocking her as he tugged her down atop him, a strangled gasp of surprise erupting past her lips as she struggled not to crush him, both knees crashing to the mattress on either side of his face. He parted her then with his fingers, reaching up and licking with his tongue, and she groaned, her body caving, completely losing function as he tugged her down atop him. He found her clit and sucked, two fingers inserting, pumping furiously, just as she lost control and screamed, bucking against his face as she came. He didn’t flinch - not once - as she spasmed atop him, rocking her hips, not even stopping when she pleaded to him. “No more, I can’t take it.  _ No more _ .”

Eventually, after her third climax, he stopped, pulling away from her only to anchor her against the bed and ride her hard, crushing her as his body swiftly plowed into climax. She couldn’t move, couldn’t orgasm if she wanted to, still too unraveled from his mouth to do more than gently stroke his shoulders as he convulsed.

This time, when the time came for them to part, it was him who walked out the door first, not her.


	7. Kinktober Day 2: Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off F/M, quickly becomes M/F/M. Keeping with the anonymous sex theme.

She smiled, tipping her head back, feeling his hands grab hold of her ass and squeeze. His cock, still hard despite their earlier lovemaking, pressed against her in the warm wet space between their bodies, the heated shower beating down on them from above. Each  time she came here, he surprised her with his carnal appetites. She canted her hips, letting him know she was comfortable with what he was doing, what he  _wanted_ to do.

He explored gently with one finger, then two, dragging them along the folds of her sex, then back - gently stroking, teasing, testing - noting when her hips relaxed that he could plunge and curl them both, making sure she could handle what else he planned to use. She groaned, surprised at his skill as he worked her, readied her, nodding when he gripped his cock and removed his fingers, one hand squeezing her hip in a telling way, asking if she was ready. 

The first push made her gasp - his cock was most definitely  _not_ his hand - and she moaned faintly as he paused, then only with her permission and relaxation, began to slowly push forward. It took a few tries but  -  _ah,_ there,  _right there_ \- he was in, seated fully within her. She moaned, bracing herself against the shower, and let him move. She could tell he was surprised at her tightness, his body trembling as he thrust shallowly, avoiding taking her too hard, sensing she didn't allow this often to happen. Still, the way she gripped him, allowed him to slowly move faster, deeper, soon had him losing control. She couldn't feel the heat like before but she enjoyed the soft kicks of his cock she could feel just against where he pressed inside - rapid, tight bursts, his loud groans telling her how thoroughly he enjoyed it.

Pulling away, kissing her shoulder, he turned her to face him, dragging cupfuls of the shower water over her breasts, chest, sex, washing her thoroughly. She allowed him to wash her thoroughly and only when he was done, did they leave the shower, where he led her to the bed.

He surprised her by turning her, pressing her to the mattress on her stomach, canting her hips up slightly. She heard a jar lid pop, then a small smack of a lubricant being rolled across his palms, bracing herself for another round, but the cool slick sensation of menthol being pressed against her ass shocked her. She hissed, arching, allowing him to palm over the globes of her ass, spread her, allow herself to be massaged, even pampered.

"Relax," he murmured, his voice husky. "That was new for you. Let me make sure you won't be sore."

She sank into the mattress, shuddering as he continued. He chuckled, seeing her almost fully asleep, before his fingers moved, teasing her clit with the substance. Instantly, she was awake, hissing, jolting up from the bed as he turned her.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Relax."

She tried to - closing her eyes, opening her legs like he asked, then heard the door open. She blinked, seeing another man enter, taking her typical lover's place between her legs, cock ready and aching and stiff, eager to be inside. She canted her head towards the male, feeling his mouth brush across her stomach, her breasts, her jaw, then he was kissing her, huskily whispering for her to trust him just as the man breached her, gently thrusting forward.

He was large, not as large as her usual lover, but enough that the friction of his cock and the searing hot and cold sensations of the substance that had been spread across her clit sent an aching need through her body. Her usual lover's kisses continued, growing deeper, his tongue dancing with hers, one hand cupping a breast and squeezing her nipple as she moaned.

"Yes," he whispered, sensing her approach, "Now, my sweet."

She groaned as his lips met hers again, feeling the male riding her pick up his pace, feeling her sex flutter then clench - spasming in long gripping pulses. Only at the last moment did he withdraw, grinding his cock against her stomach, and she felt the warm spurt of his semen shoot across her stomach.

"There now, isn't that better?" Her lover whispered against her mouth, when she sagged underneath him. The man that had been riding her struggled for breath, panting, running a set of roughened palms over her thighs, then stood slowly and moved to the bathroom.

"Yes," she whispered. "Are you leaving?"

"No," he murmured softly. "Not yet. Sleep. I'll be back."

He pulled away from her, heading into the bathroom, but she was already falling fast asleep.

 


	8. Kinktober Day 3: Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using Temperature and Sensory prompts. M/F/? again (third person is left genderless from POV writing).

He shivered, canting his head to the side, unable to see or hear anything from the tight blindfold that shielded his eyes and ears. The room he was in was cold, the chair underneath him chilled to the touch. He strained, grunting faintly, as he tried and failed to loosen the cuffs on his wrists and ankles that kept him bound.

Suddenly, he felt something touch his cheek and he tensed, forcing himself not to jerk back at the surprise sensation. She had teased him the other day, told him she had plans, but when he agreed he hadn't expected this. Still, he relaxed and allowed the stroking across his cheek to continue. He could feel her nails, assuming it was her and not another playmate she had brought with  her. He leaned forward when  he felt the gentle tease of her hair against his nose, finding her breast. Her skin was cool and the nipple he found hard under his tongue. He felt her bristle rather than heard her moan and used his tongue and mouth to roll those tools left to him to explore. He smiled, recognizing her breasts - did she think he wouldn't know  _those_ breasts from another? He'd held them, licked them, bit them, as he fucked her for weeks. Those breasts were part of why he kept coming back each time. Those breasts haunted his dreams, made his cock hard - he sucked in a breath, knowing he was swiftly rising as he groaned and licked eagerly, pleased she didn't move away - in fact, those breasts and her clenching tight absolutely perfect pussy were about the only thing that got him off these days. When he wasn't here, he would jack off to the thought of those breasts, to the feel of her around him, to that perfect ass and body that rode his so well.

Suddenly, he felt another mouth and actually bucked in the chair that time, shuddering at the sudden hot sinking heat surrounding his shaft against the cool air. Her hands clutched both sides of his face and brought his mouth back to her breast. He groaned, struggling to calm, as his teeth latched onto her nipple once more and gently grit the turgid end between his incisors. Her fingers gripping his hair made him groan.

The mouth on his cock was  _good._ Not as good as she was, but good enough he was able to imagine it was hers. He panted, shifting his hips, spreading his knees, shuddering when a pair of warm hands lifted his balls from the cold chair and cupped and gently tugged them while that mouth worked up and down - slow at first, then faster - and he was groaning again, sucking those perfect breasts, feeling that sliding wet heat around his shaft, his balls being gently teased, and allowed the two to drag a sweet climax from him he didn't even bother resisting.

He canted his head forward, burying his head between those perfect breasts, as his abdomen tensed and his balls drew up, briefly aching, and then - euphoria. He groaned - loud, long, not caring who was listening - as he felt his body shudder, his cock barking out its pleasure as it spurt inside that warm mouth that knew how to take his come and swallow, angling perfectly as it sucked him dry.

Eventually, he sagged, feeling the mouth and hands withdraw. She draped him suddenly, warming him, as he felt the temperature in the room rise and the chair and restraints turn to hot silk sheets beneath their bodies.

"Enjoy that, did you?" She whispered.

He grinned.

 


	9. Kinktober Day 4: Spanking | Mirror Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F/M, oral sex, spanking, mirror play, toys, come play.

Sarah leaned forward, tugging on her earlobe and sliding the chandelier earring into place. Hearing the door open, she smiled as her eyes shifted, noting Jareth and Tiernan entering the room.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen. I’ll be ready soon,” she purred, turning her gaze back to her reflection, sliding the other earring into place. 

Jareth draped himself in a chair, dressed in his Goblin King finery, his eyes lowering over her form. She noted his hand reaching down, gently stroking his groin, pleased at the sight of her with piled loose curls, chandelier earrings, bone lace undergarments, white sheer stockings and nothing else. 

“Lady Sarah, you look lovely,” Tiernan murmured with a smile, stepping up beside her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She tipped her head at the last second, chuckling as her lips brushed his. Tiernan grinned, not needing a second invitation, and returned the kiss with vigor. She noted Jareth still touching himself out of the corner of her eye and turned further, reaching for Tiernan’s breeches. 

“He wants to watch today, I guess?” Tiernan sighed, groaning softly in pleasure, as she tugged him loose from his pants, gently pumping his rapidly blooming erection. 

“Yes,” he murmured raggedly, staring down at her and stroking her cheek. “Sarah -  _ please _ . Suck me…”

“You’re going to mess up my hair,” she teased, watching him briefly hesitate, but she leaned forward and quickly took him in her mouth, swallowing deep. He had a pleasant cock - thick but not so much so that he was difficult to take into her mouth, just long enough that she struggled if she went quickly. Her nails scraped the soft warm strip of skin and golden dusting of hair and she could already taste his excitement on her tongue. 

Pulling back, staring up at him as her fingers caressed the wet length of him, she pumped hard, watching his face contort. She leaned down, swiping the flat of her tongue against the head, twisting her grip, watching his cock turn red and shiny, seconds from exploding. 

“Come for me. Now,” she whispered, watching his hips thrust in tune with her hand, her mouth opening, tongue teasing, then he lost it - groaning as he convulsed, spurting on her waiting tongue. Her eyes shifted, looking in that mirror as she watched her husband stare at her sucking on his friend’s dick, smiling and taking him suddenly again in her mouth, the last pulses of his release sliding down her throat. Tiernan staggered back, hastily doing up his pants as Sarah turned, looking amusedly at Jareth as she turned back to the mirror, redoing her makeup. 

As she focused on getting ready for ball once more, she watched Jareth rise, cock hard in his pants, brushing a kiss against Tiernan’s cheek as he moved towards the door. Tiernan smiled at something Jareth whispered and kissed him back before leaving the room. 

“Did you enjoy that?” She asked, when Jareth was studying her once more. He still said nothing, but she watched him slowly undo his breeches, bringing out his cock and stroking himself. She chuckled at his silence - realizing he was in one of his moods as of late - little words, just endless fucking, the kind that left her knees weak, struggling to stand. He had been ravenous since they’d taken Tiernan into their bed and she loved it, seeing this wild side to him. 

She rose, leaning over her vanity, canting her eyes towards his in the mirror. “I know what you want, dearest. Let me satisfy you.”

He walked forward, cock in hand, the other trailing over her ass, while he plucked at the lacy thong hiding her most intimate areas to his gaze. Tugging down the fabric, his eyes once more met hers as his hand raised - then slammed across her backside, the sting making her gasp. He turned, shifting his grip, the flat of his hand once more slamming down, landing against the open folds of her sex. When his palm made contact with her clit, she moaned. 

“Open your legs wider, so I can punish you properly, sweet. Sucking Tiernan’s cock without offering to suck mine first? Tsk, precious.” His tone was both hard and soft, raspy and sweet. It instantly turned her on, her arousal pooling warmly in her belly. 

She did as he asked, widening her stance, groaning as his hand came down again and again -  _ clap! Clap! Clap! -  _ each sting driving her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Want my cock or my hand, precious? Want my come on your ass or inside you?” She felt rather than saw his mouth lower, licking along her ass, the folds of her sex, teasing at her clit. It took everything in her not to come right there, her eyes having long since closed as Jareth stared at her expression in the mirror, eyes glowing. 

“Inside me,” she gasped, eyes opening as she see him stand. “Always inside…”

He smirked, pressing the head of his cock against her wet opening, hissing faintly between his teeth. “You’re so hot, you’re burning me, Sarah. Shove that beautiful ass towards me. Work for my come, love.”

She did as he asked, bracing herself on the vanity, sharply shoving her hips back, shoving him inside her. They both groaned as his hands gripped her hips, holding her tightly when she would have moved, stilling her. When his eyes met hers, she whimpered, then he was slamming into her - over and over - his hand coming down, slapping  _ hard _ , then he was roaring that she come around his cock, take him there, and she gave in, hurling herself over that edge, feeling him shudder as the plume of his release flooded her insides. 

Tucking someone off her vanity once he slowly finished, he leaned over, kissing her jawline as he tucked something inside her. She shuddered, realizing what it was. 

“Leave it in you. I want you walking that ballroom filled with me, precious. Say you’ll do it?”

“I’ll do it,” she whispered, turning her head, kissing him and shifting in his arms. He smiled, pulling back to softly run a hand over her cheek, then rose and headed for the door. 

“See you soon, precious,” he murmured, his eyes looking over her form as he smiled and slipped out of the room so she could finish getting dressed. 


	10. Kinktober Day 5: Shotgunning | Masochistic Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/M scene, anal, shotgun-style masturbation.

Tiernan stepped into his darkened bed chambers, shrugging out of his waistcoast and tossing it across an armchair, kicking off his shoes and hastily tugging the leather cord from his hair as he stepped towards the water basin left by the chamber maid on his vanity. Tonights ball had been as enjoyable and exhausting as he’d come to expect since accepting Jareth’s invitation to become a member of his inner council. Kicking off his shoes and jerking his tunic off over his head, he padded leisurely over towards the far side of the bedroom, ready to sleep off the numerous glasses of wine he’d imbibed when a movement near the bed caught his eye. 

Whirling, he noticed Jareth stepping towards him, slowly beginning to relax. “Gods Almighty, Jareth, you scared me…”

“Did I?” Jareth murmured once he was close, his sharp smile firmly in place. Tiernan paused, picking up on the feral look in Jareth’s eyes, but remained steadfast when his King reached forward, tracing a finger down his bare chest. He swallowed when Jareth’s eyes once more looked up to clash with his own as he began to unfasten his breeches.

Tiernan’s jaw flexed and Jareth stepped forward, brushing his mouth against his own just as his hand found his cock, gently stroking, then firmly gripping, deftly pumping him at just the right tempo to make him swell painfully against the inner lining of his pants. Jareth chuckled, kissing the corners of his mouth, pausing briefly as Tiernan struggled to breathe. “I could stop…” Jareth began, slowly starting to remove his hand, when Tiernan quickly covered his wrist with his own.

“No,” he swallowed, his eyes meeting Jareth’s, watching him smile again, his mismatched gaze gleaming. He groaned when Jareth returned his grip to as it was before, slowly pumping, keeping him from coming but painfully aroused all the same. 

Jareth’s kisses, his hand working his cock, had Tiernan nearly begging. He wanted to touch him too, but each time he reached for him, Jareth moved away. He could see the lining of his cock pressing against his breeches, he knew how aroused Jareth was. “Why?” He rasped, as Jareth dropped his mouth to his jaw and the hollow of his throat, the delicate rasp of Jareth’s stubble brushing against his cheek making his cock twitch in the male’s fingers. 

“Because I want to watch you,  _ see you _ , not focus on me,” Jareth replied, turning Tiernan so he could jerk his pants down to his ankles and grind his cock into his ass, licking against the small expanse or skin just beneath his ear. “Open your eyes, Tiernan.”

He did as Jareth wanted, groaning and shuddering as he saw them in the mirror of his vanity - Jareth, eyes glowing with lust, fully dressed and pumping his cock in hard, jerking pumps, and him - being pleasured by a King, seconds from exploding as he stared.

“Not yet,” hissed Jareth, as he heard and saw Jareth reaching for his own breeches. “Not yet…”

Tiernan struggled, slowing his breath, flexing his jaw, almost closing his eyes but not doing it when he heard Jareth’s snarl of ‘ _ No, watch me - watch US’  _ and he stared, watching Jareth cant his hips, feeling the pressure of his cock finding his ass, pressing forward, groaning at the flare of feeling completely filled. 

He almost came again as Jareth pressed him back, at just the perfect angle, so he could move - a slow, shallow, steady pace - and it took several loud groans, several brief moments of panic, before he was able to stave off the urge to come in his friend’s hand. Only watching Jareth’s face slowly begin to contort in pleasure, watching him react as Tiernan tightened around him, hearing Jareth’s brief grunt of surprise, followed by a shudder of pleasure, kept him from spilling. Still, he could sense his friend losing his control.

When finally, several minutes later, feeling Jareth beginning to pound hard and fast, struggling to control his reaction, and he harshly demanded ‘ _ Now, come now - Right now!’  _ in his ear, did Tiernan finally succumb to Jareth’s tugging grip. 

Stiffening as he watched Jareth throw his head back and groan, he came just as he felt the first flickering sensations of Jareth’s cock twitch from inside him. Panting raggedly, he reached forward, shoving his hips back, helping Jareth pump him to completion, spilling his seed in hot white arcs across the marble floor. 

“ _ Fffffuck _ ,” he struggled, gasping, nearly stumbling, as Jareth gently withdrew then pulled him up against his chest, pressing kisses to his cheeks, mouth, and forehead.

Together, they tumbled into bed, hands and mouths slowly pleasuring each other until much later - and after several slow, agonizingly sweet peaks - they found sleep in each other’s arms.


	11. Kinktober Day 6: Cock worship | Corsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F, oral sex.

Jareth was bored, rapping his thumb against the armrest of his chair as he watched yet another council member drone on and on about the state of his province past the last wall of the Labyrinth gates, a little-known area but still part of Jareth’s territory. He had loathed to give Lord Draison a spot on the council but his district was just agriculturally significant enough to give him favor within his court. Still, as the man continued to needle on about his daughter, now within rights to begin courting suitors and how his territory’s lack of proper seasonal balls was turning up little interest in his daughter, it took every ounce of restraint in his body to not sneer at the man to simply _shut up._

Idly, he tried picturing the male’s daughter, failing miserably. He wondered as he stared at the man if she was as boring as her father and resisted making such a statement out loud. Instead, he amused himself by conjuring another woman in his mind’s eye instead. Ripe breasts, beautiful eyes that were a bright shade of jade, long shapely legs and a tight gripping pussy and a skilled mouth...

He swallowed, adjusting his pants, already hard as he thought of his wife.  

She’d breezed into their room that morning, seeing Tiernan occupying her side of their shared bed, giving him the most feline amused smile that - even now - had his cock painfully bucking to full stiffness just thinking about it. She’d been half-dressed, in between changes to yet another one of their functions - which was where she was now, in fact, so he could attend this boring ass meeting his subject was using to pimp his own offspring in - and when he had caught sight of the white bone-laced corset he’d fucked her in the evening before, he almost bolted upright and dragged her under the sheets with him and Tiernan. It was only that husky little laugh and warning that she was late that made him stop - then wake the man sleeping against his side and fuck him again, imaging that warm body was her. Tiernan hadn’t minded and watching him come had its own pleasurable merit.

Still, he knew if she’d agreed, Tiernan would have enjoyed that as well. He’d seen the man staring at her often enough and as he was one of the few men he didn’t mind watching take Sarah without filling with jealous rage, something he still struggled with but was grateful she preferred women when they’d decided to open their marriage bed to others. Tiernan fit in their little activities and he was as talented as he was non-judgemental and unjealous and Jareth was once more pleased with their decision to invite him into their bedroom antics. So far it hasn’t damaged their relationship, only enhanced it, and once more he was reminded how truly blessed he was. Thinking of them the other day made his cock rear again once more. She could have sucked him to completion like she had that one day, surprised at both his arousal and his rare flare of anger that she hadn’t offered to service him first. Watching her enjoy another man’s cock always forced Jareth to remind her what he had to offer - and every time she succumbed and admitted he satisfied her in ways others couldn’t, made him feel a sense of pride. Not that he ever felt threatened, he saw evidence of her love each and every day, but his ego demanded he remind her nonetheless. 

They’d never had that kind of marriage, thankfully. They were transparent in all things, maybe not with lovers but certainly with themselves. They’d taken so many together, now separately if they wanted to, it didn’t matter. There was no one who would ever satisfy him fully - not like Sarah - and he was still the only one who had ever thoroughly exhausted her.

Gritting his teeth, he slightly adjusted himself in his seat, close enough to the long table to avoid his situation becoming known, his cock throbbing as he remembered how she had looked after that last time - walking the ball, a radiant smile on her face as they greeted guest after guest, that object holding _him_ inside her. Just thinking about her, filled with his seed, as they greeted other dignitaries made him painfully aroused.

He nearly jerked to a stand when he felt the warmth of a palm stroke the inside of his thigh. Briefly peering down, he fought hard not to grin when he recognized the dark hair and that beautiful mouth he dreamed about in the shower whenever when she wasn’t around peek out from under the table and curl upwards, a finger pressing to those perfect lips as if reminding him the importance of silence. 

 _Gods, she’s going to..._ His cock kicked, twitching as if in answer of what he realized Sarah was going to do, excitement burning through his veins as he tensed, briefly forgetting to breathe. They’d teased about it between themselves for years, always chuckling at the absurd idea of her sneaking in with one of his crystals, amusing him during a particularly boring meeting and now - now she was going to actually do it.

He swallowed, shifting again, slowly lifting his eyes to stare at the Lord across the room - for once in his life thankful for the man’s long-winded speeches - as her hands gently worked the buttons of his breeches loose. He bit the inside of his cheek to contain his groan when he felt her hands take him, pump him, then swallowed a hiss as he felt her tongue flick against the head of his cock. He was already so painfully aroused he knew she could taste his excitement, confirming that suspicion when he glanced down and watched her tongue draw that clear bead against her tongue, smearing it across her lower lip. That alone almost had him coming, only resisting as he didn’t want it to end so quickly.

Glancing down, he watched that beautiful smile once more transform her face and then she took him all - that beautifully hot silken mouth of hers swallowing him whole - and he had to grip the armrest fiercely to avoid showing an outward reaction. Her tongue lashed against his cock as she kept him deep, not making a sound, but the way she anchored her head, gently tugging him in her mouth as she rocked her head back and forth- right and left, right and left - made his legs tremble briefly in an effort not to spend again. She knew everything that drove him wild and used it ruthlessly now, cruel and beautiful and taunting in the way she worshipped his cock to a frenzy of sparking nerve endings.  

Feeling his abdomen grow tense, overwhelming him with the need to spurt, he began to briefly panic - wrestling with himself to avoid spilling, knowing he wouldn’t be able to be completely silent, no matter how quiet she was beneath the table - when it happened.

A goblin slammed through the door, dishes crashing to the floor as others scrambled to get out of the way, too distracted with the immediate chaos to notice him suddenly reach below the table and cant his hips forward, gripping her shoulders and spreading his knees to allow her to press _deep._ Sarah took the initiative with gusto, her tongue licking, sucking, demanding, as her fingers deftly teased his groin, and then he briefly went blind as his climax slammed into him, unable to stand the feel of her.

He wasn’t able to contain all of his reaction, a soft groan escaping him as he exploded, but the others were blessedly distracted as he fought for control as her greedy mouth swallowed each rapid burst that poured from him, feeling her soft purr of pleasure at his release vibrate up his cock as he spurt.

He stared at the others, who weren’t watching him - too busy shouting at the intruder and outrunning the creature to see his face briefly flicker with orgasm before he finally finished, watching her nibble at his cock underneath the table and adjust his pants for him, setting him back to rights while he was still weak and recovering from that mind shattering climax.

Finally, he weakly waved a hand, dismissing the goblin from the room. The others looked his way and he motioned for Lord Draison to continue.

Sarah was gone when he looked again.

Swallowing thickly, he did his best to pay attention for the rest of the meeting, plotting his payback to that very, _very_ welcome distraction.


	12. Kinktober Day 7: Praise-Kink | Aphrodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F/M threesome sex. Blow jobs, fingering, voyeurism, traditional sex.

Tiernan paused outside Sarah’s study, frowning as he saw a half-eaten apple tossed on the ground. Lowering and plucking it off the floor with a frown, he turned it in his hand as he noticed the small bite on the underside of it. Bringing it to his nose as he opened the door, he sniffed - then immediately groaned in shock as pure elemental  _ wanting  _ poured through him.

He stuttered to a stop once inside, struggling to come to grips with the heated urges that rolled through his form - his clothes too much for his skin, his face flushed, his cock throbbing to full painful awareness. He didn’t even register the door closing once he entered the study, too busy jerking off his clothes and he cursed under his breath. What the hell was going on?

He heard her soft sobs from the other end of the room, stumbling towards them, some small part of his brain still functioning normally. She sounded hurt and he worriedly glanced around, noting strings of her own clothes strewn across the room. Blinking, he summoned a crystal in his palm, tersely cast instructions into it for Jareth, then sent it whisping off into the ether when he saw her. 

She was on the floor, writhing against the soft rug behind her desk, her skin gleaming in the light from the lit fireplace a few yards away. He could smell her just as he saw her - jutted stiff nipples, eyes wild and pleading, her clit as ripe as a berry, gently poking between the folds of her sex. The sudden urge that rolled through him was as unavoidable as a freight train and before he realized it, he was sweating too, groaning in abandon as he crashed to his knees and gripped his cock, steering it towards that warm wet center he couldn’t stop staring at. 

“Oh  _ God,  _ Tiernan,” Sarah sobbed, finally spotting him. She arched up off the floor, her body meeting his half way in the process of coming down, both groaning as he sunk deep in one smooth, wet motion. She continued to hiccup out notes of desperation and pleasure as his body began to move of its own accord. 

“Yes,  _ oh god,  _ your cock feels so good, so heavy and thick...fuck me harder, Tiernan, please make it go away, the apple - I don’t under- _ Ohhhhh, gods, right there, thrust right there, your cock is rubbing me perfectly, god you’re perfect, fucking perfect, so perfect, I’m going to co—-ahhh!” _

The back of his mind registered the mention of the apple, growing hard and cold as realization flickered through him. The apple was a ploy of someone, given to Sarah or Jareth both, meant to humiliate them. Rage burned in him just as his body became drunk on her words of praise, his cock rearing, his body arrogantly thrusting, demanding more of those honeyed words from his Queen. It surprised him, the pleasure they brought, and when she finally screamed, convulsing around his cock in hard concentrated waves, he couldn’t resist toppling over into orgasm with her.

Groaning harshly, he thrust harder, determined to enjoy each pulse of her sex, each sigh of her lips, each cry of how his cock satisfied her, as he moved and spurt in tune with her praise. Finally, slowly, they were able to move at a slower pace, not able to fully stop but released enough from the effects of the fruit to couple in a more languid enjoyable pace. 

Sarah purred underneath him, running her hands along the curve of his back, when he sensed his King enter the room, his magics roiling. Jareth halted at spotting them and Tiernan’s eyes briefly flashed with regret and warning as he continued to take Sarah in front of him. She had since shifted from praise to frenzied kisses along his chest as he ground into her, and Tiernan used the moment to grit out a warning. 

“The… fruit. Don’t touch it.” 

Jareth immediately tensed, his gaze spotting the item, then banished it from the room. As he neared them, seeing Sarah’s eyes begin to glow as she spotted him, Tiernan tried to pull away, but Jareth stopped him. 

“No. Keep going. It’ll work the effects off more quickly. No sense in making you suffer,” he murmured, lowering his eyes to stare at where Tiernan moved, sinking over and over into his wife. 

Tiernan swallowed but closed his eyes, relieved as he began to move more steadily, already feeling his body slowly climb towards orgasm once more. Her body was one of the best he had felt - and each time he fucked her, he was surprised at how much he wanted it and the woman beneath him. The sex was astounding, the woman even better. He didn’t love her, not like Jareth did, with that obsessive need bordering on insanity, but he knew if they ever demanded he not mate and stay with them, he would do it. The idea startled him - at the contentedness he felt being both of their lovers. He wasn’t attracted to men often but Jareth - he was altogether something else. As he moved, the memories of both Jareth and Sarah, their bodies and the way they moved and complemented his so well, has his cock seconds from release. He groaned softly, struggling to back away from that ledge and panicking as he realized he was failing.

“Help us,” Sarah mewled, not quite as close as Tiernan. He felt her channel flutter again, but it was too much for him, and he groaned, unable to stop the spasm that rolled through him from seemingly nowhere. His orgasm only seemed to make her need grow more desperate and idly he cursed himself for not seeing to her first. 

“It’s not your fault, it’s the fruit,” Jareth commented off to his right, quickly undressing. He stared at Tiernan’s form as he gently pushed him away from Sarah. He still ached, but it was a dull throb pulsing beneath his skin, not the sharp ravenous ache of before, so it surprised him when Jareth gripped his wife, steering her mouth towards his cock.

“She had more than you,” Jareth murmured, his eyes growing heated as he looked over his wife, brushing his fingers against her sex. Sarah groaned, rocking her hips back at him, and Tiernan watched as Jareth quickly grew aroused. Jareth’s words made him glance up just as he continued. “Let her use you. She’s struggling most severely. It’ll take us both.”

He nodded just as her mouth found him and he groaned, gently stroking her hair. The rapid movements, the frenzied licking of her tongue, gave merit to Jareth’s words. He watched as Jareth positioned himself over Sarah, then gently guided his cock to her, thrusting inside. 

Jareth commanded they take her slowly, together, timing her releases no matter how much she fought. He nodded, then gripped her hair tightly as Jareth instructed, watching him as he thrust low, reaching forward and stroking her clit. The view was arousing and he gripped her hair tighter than necessary a few times to slow his cock’s need for release. 

Jareth grit his teeth, jaw flexing, as he stroked her in tune with his thrusts, and suddenly he groaned but kept moving, strong sure thrusts, as Sarah began to mewl around his cock. 

“She’s coming. Let her go, at least twice more, before you spend,” Jareth ordered, his eyes glowing, struggling himself but able to hold back from the look of iron determination glittering from his face. 

Tiernan nodded, tensing and holding his breath, gripping her hair to limit her mouth’s movements as she thrashed between the two of them. Finally, after what felt like forever, she settled, moaning faintly.

They did it twice over, each time moving a little harder, a little rougher, dragging out a more vicious climax from her. The last time, she seemed tired, almost limp, but her body kept going until Jareth hoarsely barked for him to let go - so he did. He released her hair, let her mouth greedily shove forward and take him deep, sucking each roll of release that poured from him with ease. He didn’t even have to try that time, the moment her mouth took him fully, he was coming - relishing the soft explosions that shook him with each spurt. 

Jareth was shouting out his pleasure, pounding into Sarah hard, and when Tiernan felt her scream of pleasure around his shaft, he came again, unable to help himself. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, it was over. He blinked, pulling away, slumping across the floor, seeing Jareth scoop up Sarah and drag her against his form, hovering over her in a protective loving gesture. 

For some odd reason, he felt that was more intimate than anything he had previously done, and quietly rose while Sarah sobbed and Jareth murmured words of love in he hair. Tiernan heard her replies of love back as he hurriedly dressed. 

Just as he was about to leave, Jareth spoke his name. He glanced back his way, seeing Jareth cradling Sarah in his lap, her eyes closed, her fingers latched into his hair. 

“Thank you for being there for her. And me.”

Tiernan swallowed and nodded just as Jareth dropped his eyes again to his wife. The love and devotion shining there made him uncomfortable and he quickly left the room, determined to find who had brought the apple in the first place.    
  



	13. Kinktober Day 8: Prostitution | Creampie | Heat/Mating Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used a few alternative prompts for this entry since I’m a little squeamish on anything involving pain. Prostitution wasn’t one I wanted to use so I twisted it slightly as well. Not my best work, I admit, but it’s been an annoyingly long travel day with airport delays and I wanted to put something down before I crashed for the night. Enjoy. 
> 
> M/F - traditional sex. More anonymous sex scenes.

She stepped into the room, finding him pacing. He was tense - more tense than anytime she remembered - and she frowned, thrusting a wad of cash at his chest as he stilled, catching sight of her. She was angry, but he couldn’t tell, still unable to see her face like she couldn’t see his. 

“Money? You offered me money?” She started, making sure the tone of her voice hinted at her fury. “What do you think I am?”

“You came, though,” he spoke then, grabbing her wrist and tugging her roughly against him. His breath was coming fast - his chest heaving. “It’s hard to explain, but I need you.  _ Right now.”  _

She sputtered, furious, about to shove him away and break off their arrangement when he moved. She didn’t have the chance to refuse the money or him, struggling to form words as he struck. 

He was ravenous, acting crazed, tumbling into bed with her and roughly shoving her legs apart, positioning himself and shoving forward with no warning, making her scream. 

“Hate me if you want,” he hissed, his tone altogether different, somehow more low and rough, as he groaned and began to pound. She tightened around him instinctively and he growled, moving harder. “I’ll explain later, I -  _ fuck yes, grip me harder.” _

She did and gasped as he slammed into her, rough with his grip as he brutally drove them together. “ **_Harder. Grip me harder._ ** ”

She had no choice but to do so. Suddenly, he tensed and she felt his cock swell slightly, then he was coming. It was more of a reaction than she’d ever seen from him. He shouted out his pleasure, pouring inside her, the warmth of his release shocking her.

Still, before she could say anything again, he was reaching between them and teasing her clit to completion. She moaned, unable to resist his fingers, climaxing hard as he just started to move again.

He fucked her four more times, each one harder than the last, the climax all that more involved, until she was gently pulling at his shoulders to be gentle.

He finally pulled away, but she noticed he was still hard, still breathing heavily. Taking pity on him, she eased him back on the bed and straddled him, riding him easily and without complaint.

He stiffened but moaned and came twice more before he finally relaxed. She idly stroked his shoulders, curious to the insanity of before. 

“What _was_ that?” She whispered. 

“My cycle,” he commented, making her frown. “I have—mating cycles,” he explained further, seemingly embarrassed by his tone. “You’re the only female I’ve enjoyed lately. It doesn’t work with everyone.”

She blinked, shocked. “How often does this happen?”

“Once a season,” he replied, growing silent, his fingers trailing over her skin. Suddenly, he tensed. “I’m sorry about the money. I was desperate. I knew you’d come, just to be mad at me.”

For some odd reason, she found herself forgiving him. “It’s alright.”

“This would be easier if you’d just let me see your face or tell me your name,” he commented, his voice turning husky. “I would make you mine, you know.”

“I know,” she replied, slowly standing, gently pulling away from him. He tensed but didn’t reach for her and she briefly touched his knee as she left. “Maybe next time.”

“Next time,” he replied, his tone saddened and resolved. She hesitated by the door, glancing back at him from where he laid still sprawled on the bed. 

“If it happens again, send me a sunflower,” she spoke, watching his body tense once more. “And I’ll come. No questions, no wait. I’ll come immediately. But no more money. This isn’t that kind of arrangement.”

He slowly exhaled and swallowed. “Alright.”

She smiled and left the room. 


	14. Kinktober Day 9-11: Bondage | Hair-Pulling | Biting | Scratching | Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to dabble more into a true polyamourous relationship rather than solely a swinger-style erotica fic. Eventually may touch on the emotional work involved in such an arrangement. For now, settling into the idea of accepting and starting it. 
> 
> M/F sex; bondage, etc as the prompts suggest. 
> 
> Since these are prompt challenges, I take that to mean they're quick. I get a little long-winded sometimes, but I won't be editing these the way I usually do. Typical grammar errors are my fault - feel free to point out any glaringly messy mistakes on my part. Enjoy.

Sarah glanced up, noting a sunflower fall into her lap from where she sat in her study, reviewing the latest missives from the meetings she hadn’t been able to attend. She blinked, surprised, but quickly rose, taking the flower with her as she hurriedly moved down the palace halls, towards their shared bedrooms.

She was surprised to see Jareth pacing the hall outside their bedroom, fully dressed and functional. She remembered the way he was in those moments - almost feral; barbaric and part creature instead of man. When he caught sight of her, he stilled, and she raised the flower. “You seem fine. What…?”

“It’s not me. Tiernan,” Jareth interrupted - only for a rumble beyond their bedroom doors to be heard. She stilled, her eyes going wide, glancing towards the door, swallowing as she looked back towards Jareth.

“And he asked for me?” She murmured, keeping the surprise out of her voice. She wasn’t angry, confused, perhaps, but not angry. “And you’re okay with this?”

Jareth stepped forward, cupping her cheek. “He didn't. I knew he wouldn't. It's just...I remember the times I didn't have a suitable female. They're hell. He cares for you, even if he won't admit it. We both feel the same about him. And I thought…”

She kissed him. “Of course. As long as you’re fine with this, so am I. I love you. Will you be there?”

“After the first few times, yes. Not immediately. If he’s anything like I was, he needs them alone with you. He’ll be half out of his mind and I’ll only make it worse,” he commented, stroking her cheeks, returning her kiss. “I love you.”

She smiled, then asked the one thing that made her wince. “Protection? Do I need more than you already have in place?”

“No,” Jareth commented, stroking her stomach. “The spell will hold and has little to do with his urges.” He grinned faintly, his eyes heating. “You should remember enough of our own times to know that, precious.”

She smiled, then heard Tiernan’s rumble in their bedroom, frowning and stepping back. Jareth released her. “I’ll be there soon,” he replied. “After the next council session is over. I’ve already had Hannah take your place in the next few meetings.”

Sarah nodded, turning towards the doors. “The room - it’s warded?”

Jareth nodded, brushing a tender kiss on her shoulder, then left her alone in the hall. Gathering her strength, she moved towards the door and stepped inside.

 

* * *

 

Tiernan was half out of his mind. He’d jacked off so many times, his palm was chafed and sore and still - he _wanted._ He slammed a hand against the wall, panting, growling as he prowled again - pacing back and forth, over and over - trying to ease the coiled uneasy tension clawing to get out from under his skin.

This mating cycle was possibly the worst he’d encountered - all because he wanted the _one thing_ he couldn’t have, didn’t have the authority to ask, and shouldn’t even be thinking it to begin with - his Queen.

Just thinking of Sarah made his cock flare eagerly and he groaned, closing his eyes, his hands moving towards his stiff length again, when he heard the door open and close. His eyes snapped open as soon as he caught that scent - he _knew_ that scent, it couldn’t, she wouldn’t…

He whirled, catching sight of Sarah as she smiled briefly, reaching for the buttons of her gown. “Tiernan, hello. Jareth told me…”

He lunged, snarling as she started to mention another male’s name, thrusting two fingers in her mouth to silence her. She gasped, allowing him to tug on her tongue with his fingers, then thrust his face down, using his mouth to take place of his fingers, quickly subduing her against his growing need.

“ _Fuck,_ I want you, _right now_ ,” he rasped, dragging her over to the bed. She moaned against his rough ministrations, his hands fisting in her hair, holding her in place once they toppled into the bed. He removed one hand, gripping the other hard in that knot of beautiful sable curls, and roughly tugged one of her stockings loose, using it to bind her wrists to the headboard. Sarah’s eyes widened as she squirmed, the action spurring that arousal of his into a fever pitch, his basal instincts clawing to get out - claim her, take her, fill her up with his seed.

Holding her head in place, making sure her eyes stayed focused on him, he reached towards her bodice and _ripped_ \- shredding lace, silk, buttons and other material as he bared her body to him. Glancing down, staring at those perfectly ripe breasts of hers, he growled and took one into his mouth, his fist tightening in her hair as she bucked under him, moaning softly.

He flinched as he felt her hands struggle to get loose of the bonds, scratching and crawling at the wrist tangled in her hair. Dropping down, rubbing his cock against her wet opening, he smiled arrogantly as she instantly ceased, panting softly and raising her hips, her knees dropping open.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he rasped, then thrust without warning. Sarah’s body gave easily - already aroused, slick and wet and hot and everything his cock wanted - and he groaned as he set a fast pace, fucking her in hard, pounding strokes. Almost instantly, he gave into the swelling urge at the base of his spine, spurting quickly, but didn’t stop, just continuing to thrust.

“Keep going,” She whispered, her eyes heated, legs still splayed wide, glancing down to where he moved inside her. “I know you’ve got way more than just that. Fuck me, fill me, Tiernan. I know you want to and I want to take it all.”

He groaned, quickening his pace again, and she grinned as his cock screamed once more to spill. Watching her cant her hips up in supplication, those green eyes flashing coyly as she squeezed around him, had his body responding before he could even consciously give in, spilling again -- the hot splash of his seed filling her again.

“Oh _God,_ Tiernan, it’s so hot, I can feel it, when you come,” she whispered, seemingly knowing those words would spur him on. He groaned, fucking her harder, faster - realizing briefly in the back of his mind that while he was on top, the one thrusting, the one that had bound her to the bed and held her hair in a vice grip, it was _she_ who was in control. He shuddered, spilling again, as her green eyes gleamed once more. “Yes, that’s it,” she urged him, licking her lips as she tilted her head back. “Bite me as you fuck me. Again, Tiernan, _again…”_

His head snapped down, taking that soft expanse of her neck just underneath her ear between his teeth - and the soft mewl of pleasure she gave, the soft squeeze of her channel around his still stiff cock - sent his arousal soaring once more. Yet again, just like before, he was already pounding, already close - and when her nails racked his wrist again, when those naughty words of how much she liked feeling his release inside her, pulsing furiously between them, he came yet again, finally able to slowly relax.

His cock was far from finished, but since the cycle had begun, he could finally breathe freely. “Thank you,” he whispered, gently reaching up and undoing the bindings. She smiled as he rolled off her, going to grip his cock once more and pump himself to completion, now that things were calmer for him - when she stopped him. He blinked, glancing at her as she sat up, shrugged off the rest of her ruined garments, then gently climbed atop him and began to slowly ride him.

They said nothing, just staring at one another, the occasional pause in their lovemaking as Tiernan grasped her hips and groaned, eyes half-closing as he stared at her breasts and came. A few more times and he could finally completely relax, only half-hard now, but she made no move to release him. He reached up, stroking her spine, pleased she’d stayed joined with him, just draped across his chest.

“Feel better?” She murmured, glancing his way.

“Very,” he replied, slowly sitting up and gripping her in his arms, gently sliding out from her. He moved them towards the bathrooms, summoning a spell and slipping into the bath, holding her close as he began to wash her. She smiled and closed her eyes and he found it oddly endearing.

“What?” He asked, watching her head roll towards his. She opened her eyes and smiled again.

“Nothing, really. Jareth does the same after. I’m not a doll and you can’t break me, but the aftercare is...nice.” She replied, stroking his cheek as he stilled.

“Did he...mind this?” He asked, fearing the answer. Sarah shook her head.

“No, you know he doesn’t. We care for you,” she answered, leveling her gaze with his as he frowned and then gently scrubbed between her legs. The soft moan that escaped her lips had his body responding, but he ignored it, continuing to wash her. “And you? Does this bother you?”

He struggled to answer, hearing the door open.. He glanced over, seeing Jareth stroll into the bathroom, naked and glorious, and he slammed his mouth shut, still washing his wife as Jareth sank into the bath behind her, beginning to wash her hair as Tiernan washed her body.

“Tiernan,” Sarah urged, forcing his eyes to raise, glancing at her. He idly saw Jareth pause and stare her way. “Are you unhappy with this? If it makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to do this anymore. We will never think less of you if it does. But we won’t lie, we enjoy your company. Very much so.”

“It doesn’t,” he whispered, struggling with what to say. “But...I don’t want to share you. Either of you. Not anymore, not with anyone else. Unless it’s together.” He tensed, waiting for them to say something.

They both merely smiled and Sarah leaned forward, kissing his cheek. He simply sat there, eyes wide, as Jareth did the same - this time kissing him along the mouth.

“We agree,” Jareth murmured, gesturing for him to continue with Sarah, who turned in the bath, presenting her wet hair. “Wash her hair for me, please? I’ll finish the rest…” Jareth glanced back at his wife, his eyes growing heated as he noticed her nipples peeking out from the bath.

Tiernan did as he was told, watching as Jareth’s mouth dipped down and took Sarah’s breasts with his lips. He swallowed - feeling a mixture of elation, trepidation, fear, but mostly freedom. They’d offered and he’d accepted and now, staring at the two of them, he finally relaxed and finished washing her hair.


	15. Kinktober Day 13: Orgasm Denial | Threesome | Cuckholding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M/F/M -- continuing more scenes, intermixing some prompts from other boards. I'll do something more creative next time but wanted to put something down for the challenge today.

Sarah woke between two warm bodies that morning, both pressed close, one pressed against her back and one against her front, smiling and tipping her head back, enjoying the feel of Tiernan slowly rousing with her. Jareth brushed a hand along her breast and purred faintly, his sex stirring against the curve of her lower belly.

“Good morning,” she murmured, feeling Tiernan slowly come to - his cock also stirring. Jareth turned her head towards his by dragging a finger along her cheek, grabbing her mouth with his. She reciprocated, sighing faintly as Tiernan reached over, cupping her gently between the legs, working his hands along her folds. She gasped and Jareth sank his tongue in further, making her moan as he massaged hers with his own.

“Good morning,” Tiernan rumbled, tugging himself close to her backside, grinding his erection between the cheeks of her ass. She moaned, making Jareth hiss and drop his mouth, taking in a nipple between two teeth.

“Can I take her first?” Tiernan whispered excitedly, pressing kisses down the curve of her spine Jareth nodded, too enraptured with her breasts to stop, cupping both, making them ache. Tiernan nudged Sarah’s legs apart, gently lifting one, adjusting the angle of his cock and with a quick slide of his body - he was in, moving in lazy strokes, using his fingers to find that pearl, rubbing briskly.

She moaned, clamping down on his cock, and Tiernan matched her excitement with a groan of his own, his thrusts picking up speed. Slowly, he took her, Jareth playing with her breasts, one of Sarah’s hands seeking his cock, pumping gently. Suddenly, Tiernan tensed, pulling out, turning Sarah and sitting up, steering his cock towards her mouth. She obliged, noticing the thickness, the salty-sweet taste, knowing he was close. Jareth adjusted, sitting up slightly, taking over Tiernan’s occupation and thrusting hard and fast into her absent sex, fingers stroking where Tiernan had stopped.

“Fuck yes, just a little more,” Tiernan groaned, closing his eyes as he threw his head back, then suddenly looked down, pulling back, asking Sarah to open her mouth and stick her tongue out. She did and she looked up, watching him stare in fascination as he took his cock in hand, rubbing it across her tongue, then urged her to close and began to thrust gently, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He hissed, tensing, his breathing growing labored, then suddenly he shouted and she tasted the hard pulses of his climax in her mouth, swallowing quickly. She grinned at the silly expression of happy completion on his face before he stumbled back into the bed.

Jareth came over her then, blotting out the rest of the room, still buried deep within her. “Eyes on me this time, precious,” he whispered. She smiled, pulling him closer, as he began to thrust in earnest, her body sparking like liquid fire. As his thumb dragged across her clit in tune with her thrusts, she groaned again, crashing her mouth against his. She felt it - the orgasm hovering, eating away at her control, only to seemingly fall out of reach as Jareth slowed the thrust of his cock or the briskness of his touches.

When she whimpered, he grinned. “Who controls your orgasm, precious?”

“You do,” she whispered, knowing he liked hearing her words. His eyes grew heated and half-lidded as he began to pound harder. His brought his hand to his mouth, licked the pad of his thumb, then began to stroke along either side of her clit - close, but not close enough to tear her from that ledge. 

“Please,” she gasped, arching upwards. He grit his teeth as she squeezed around his thrusts, desperate and yet unable to topple over the edge.

“Beg me more, precious. Please  _ what? _ ” He panted, dropping his mouth to tug on a breast again with his teeth. The action went straight to her core, making her moan, her body trembling, arousal bursting through her veins like heated honey. 

“Please let me come, Jareth. I need it. I need you to make me come,” she whispered.

Just to tease her - he withheld it until she was thrashing beneath him, mindless of everything that tumbled out of her mouth, greedy for what he could give.

Finally, when he was satisfied enough, he angled his thrusts just so and pounded -  _ hard. _ She screamed, convulsing, instantly thrown from that ledge into oblivion and she dimly heard him jolt and shout out his own release, followed by the plume of heat inside her. When he went to move, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, capturing him against her.

“I love you,” she whispered, feeling Jareth’s mouth brush against her forehead. 

“I love you,” he echoed. Both of them reached over, taking Tiernan’s hand, then looked up - realizing he had fallen back asleep. Chuckling, they looked back at one another and kissed, Jareth thrusting slow, taking the time offered alone to enjoy each other thoroughly before their lover woke once more.


End file.
